GF2 - Scary Ghost
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Playing with a ghost can be frightening...
**AN:** Hi everyone, I hope this finds you all well. Welcome to the second entry into my Ghost Files series called Scary Ghost. I feel that I should be posting this around Halloween but I don't want to wait that long so instead you're getting this for Easter! Short and fluffy, a change of pace from the original story.

If you're a new reader this AU Crossover (X-files/Ghost and Mrs. Muir) will make more sense if you read The Ghost Files #1. It is a novel length story. Thanks for reading, you guys are great.

 **Summary: Playing a game with a ghost can be frightening….**

 **GF#2 - Scary Ghost**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

The golden afternoon light shone through the windows of the kitchen of Gull Cottage as the mature figure of Carolyn Muir sat at the table, newspaper spread out in front of her as she sipped her coffee, enjoying the quiet. She glanced up as she heard a knock on the door, and started to get up, but then she heard the front door opening of its own accord and knew that her Captain was about somewhere, so she sat down again.

"Carolyn, where are you?"

"In here," she called back as she recognized Dana's voice.

She smiled in delight when all of the Mulders tumbled in her kitchen, grinning from ear to ear, and she laughed at them. It was so wonderful to see them happy. "All of you seem to be in a wonderful mood."

"Yeah, we're pretty happy," Dana agreed, her arm around Mulder's waist.

"Aunt Carolyn," William said, and ran to Carolyn's waiting arms.

"William, I'm so happy to see you. And your parents," she said raising her eyes to the couple who were wrapped around each other, smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too, but where's Uncle Danny?" The boy's blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Yeah, uh, where is Danny?" Mulder asked as casually as possible.

"I expect he'll be here any time, he did let you in after all."

Scully laughed. "It's amazing that I'm not only getting used to, but totally accepting the fact of a ghost in my life."

"You don't know the half of it," Carolyn said.

"So he is around, right? He hasn't left or anything?" Mulder shifted from one foot to the other.

"Fox, relax. Why so anxious?"

"He and William were talking about a game on the way over? Something that they needed Daniel for?"

"Oh, that game," Carolyn shook her head and sighed.

"What game?" Dana asked, perplexed.

"It's a game they play with Daniel, an advanced version of hide and seek in the house," she gestured around her. "Ahh, here he comes," she said as the air shimmered, and in a few moments Captain Gregg appeared before them.

"Good afternoon, Fox, Dana," he nodded towards the adult couple.

"Uncle Danny!" William launched himself at the Captain who bent down to catch the child. "We came to see you! Dad and I want to play Scary Ghost!"

"You do, do you?"

"Scary Ghost?" Dana raised an eyebrow in amusement as she looked from Daniel to Carolyn.

"It's a great game, Mom, Uncle Danny used to play it with his kids. He scares us!" The boy was excited, his face aglow as he described it to his mother. She laughed when she looked at Mulder who was bouncing on his toes like a kid, a kid who was over fifty!

"Come on, Scully, can we please? Danny promised he would play with us."

Carolyn said nothing, merely bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing as she stirred her coffee.

Scully looked at the floor as if deep in thought, also trying not to laugh. She looked up and turned towards the handsome ghost that stood by Carolyn's side. "Are you willing to play Scary Ghost with my boys?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin, looking at the expectant faces of William and Mulder. "We will not play the game all evening, only for part of it."

"No, we don't have to," Mulder agreed.

"Just a little while, Uncle Danny, please!"

He gave them both a somber look, clasped his hands behind his back and then gave them a somber look, but there was a definite twinkle in his eyes. "Very well."

There was cheering and high fives between Mulder and his son, and caught up in the merriment, Scully laughed at them.

"Hang up your jackets and go hide," the Captain instructed, and within moments the jackets were off and they had disappeared up the stairs.

Scully could hardly control her laughter, and the older couple joined in. "So how does this game work?"

"It's nothing really. They hide, and I find them and scare them. For some reason they find this entertaining." Daniel chuckled softly.

"Tell her the rest of it, Daniel."

"The rest of what?"

"Well, in order to play this game properly I do indeed turn into a scary ghost."

"You? Forgive me, Daniel, but you're hardly scary," Dana commented.

"Only because my dear wife will not let me. She has a great distaste for me to exist in anything other than the form you see before you."

"That's not entirely true, I rather like your spirit self…" she eyed him sweetly as a small smile touched the corners of her mouth.

"Spirit self?" Dana asked.

"A…private matter, Miss Scully. One that Carolyn should not have brought up," he gave his wife a reprimanding glance but she only laughed. "But what they call Scary Ghost is a different visage, one that is exactly what it says, Scary!"

"I see," Scully said.

"Do you doubt me?" The Captain asked with a frown in her direction.

"No, it's just as I said, you don't seem very scary." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just me."

"But you have not seen my other form."

"No I haven't. Care to scare me?" She crossed her arms in front of her, a challenge that the Captain couldn't ignore.

Carolyn got up from the table and wandered over to the sink. "You show her while my back is turned."

"Carolyn?" Dana queried.

"I don't like seeing him like this, so I don't look. Go ahead, Daniel scare her."

"Yeah, scare me," Dana challenged.

"Very well, but please do remember that you asked for this," he said.

In a moment the room darkened, the wind gusted through it, rattling the dishes, and the Captain changed his form into a bloody hideous skeleton, pieces of tattered clothing clinging to his form. He turned his red glowing eyes on Scully and threw his head back into a silent scream.

The fear rippled through her in a way she had never felt before and she bolted through the kitchen entry way to the front door, rattling it as hard as she could in her efforts to get out.

When she finally calmed herself to take a breath, she realized that the oppressive atmosphere had lessened, the light was back, and her fear was residing. She took a deep breath and turned around to see the Captain standing a few feet from her, hands clasped in front of him, an amused look on his face.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Scully?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm okay now."

"I hope I did not scare you too badly, that was not really my intent."

"You don't lie very well, you meant to scare me."

"Well, maybe a little. You were highly doubtful after all." He grinned at her.

"Okay, I was," she admitted after a few long moments. "You seem so real, and have been so helpful to us; I have trouble reconciling that with what you just…did…"

"Thank you for the compliment…I think." The Captain was still smiling as he motioned her back into the kitchen.

Scully stopped just inside and looked at Carolyn who was now leaning with her back against the counter by the sink, watching them calmly.

"You knew he could do that?" Scully asked.

"Well, let's just say until not too long ago I had always suspected but I never asked about it. I simply did not want to know," she said and a small shudder ran through her.

"I am sorry, my love. I do not mean to distress you." The Captain walked across the kitchen, and he gently drew her into his arms. He murmured some soft words to her that Scully couldn't hear, and saw Carolyn nod, and then laugh. He laughed too and kissed her sweetly before turning back to Scully, his arm still around his wife.

"Dana, would you like to have coffee or tea with us?" Carolyn asked as she left Daniel's arms and moved to her chair.

"Umm, no, I think not." She fidgeted just a bit and then looked back at the Captain. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything my dear."

"It's going to sound silly…"

"Silly? From you? I find that hard to believe."

Scully couldn't help it, she looked at the floor and giggled, and then looked up at Daniel. "I want to play Scary Ghost too. But will you promise to tone it down a bit?"

"Oh, remove the fear causing element? Yes, I suppose I could do that." He stroked his chin in thought.

"Good. Then I'll play. But I get a few minutes to hide too!"

"Of course. Off with you then!" Daniel gestured towards the doorway and with a last silly grin for Carolyn, Scully disappeared.

"Oh my, I didn't expect that," Carolyn said chuckling to herself.

"Neither did I, but it does a heart good to see them together and happy."

"And due a great part to your efforts," she said and stood up, stepping into his embrace.

"It did work out well, didn't it?" He said, a certain element of smugness in his voice

"Come here," she demanded and pulled his head down for a long series of shared kisses.

After a few more moments, the Captain stepped away from her, only enough to separate them and looked into her lovely green eyes, and smiled down at her. "I love you, you know."

"I know, and the feeling's mutual." She stepped away from him, lying her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "You'd better go and play the game because they're waiting for you. Are they aware that you already know where they are in the house?"

"I may not have told them that, after all, it is my house."

"Yes, but you shouldn't cheat."

"Cheat? I don't cheat, I can't help that I know." He paused and smiled. "But I do pretend that I don't know, and give them a chance to hide again."

"Fair enough, I guess." She smiled as she heard some whispers and giggling from upstairs. "Why don't you scare Dana first? She's new to this game."

"Carolyn! You would have me start with her?"

"Yes, you should. Then the boys, really scare them as they seem to like it when you do."

"As you wish. I will be back for tea in a few minutes when I let them regroup."

"I'll keep your cup warm. Go have fun."

The Captain bowed and Carolyn settled back into her chair and opened up the local paper. She laughed when she heard Dana's shriek and curse, and a few moments later the high pitched scream of William and then Mulder followed by the sound of male giggling.

Yup, sometimes the game Scary Ghost was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN; I don't often do fluff so I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading.


End file.
